respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blunderbuss
For the dual version, see here: Dual Blunderbuss. For the golden version, see here: Golden Blunderbuss. • Tier 2 of the Easter Egg Hunt • Tier 1 of Trial 2 of the Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event) • Tier 5 of Trail 4 of the Chinese New Year 4 (Event) • (through the Freedom Fighter Kit) • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 in the Easter Egg Hunt 3 • Tier 1 of Trial 2 in the Mexico vs. Zombies event. |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 2 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Gold}} blu4.png|Old Design Of Blunderbuss. blu1.png|Blunderbuss In Menu. blu2.png|Blunderbuss Equipped View. BlunderbussEasterSkin.jpg|Firing The Blunderbuss. Blunderbusssssss.jpg|Its possible to get a double kills with this gun if 2 enemies are really close! imagebluns.jpeg|A real life "representation" of a "Blunderbuss" Pistol Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 9.25.55 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 9.26.01 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). Yah.jpeg|As Seen In-Game. IMG_1377.jpg|Easter Event, 2017 skin The Blunderbuss is a Shotgun that is unlocked at level 9. It contains 2 rounds, each dealing high Damage and hitting with a decent Accuracy. It costs . The Blunderbuss Range is poor, but is very light, resulting in a very high Agility. Strategy This weapon is best used for taking out close range targets. Its Damage slowly decreases the further you are from the opponent. Its quick firing speed will aid you tremendously in battle, able to keep those rounds firing and enemies falling. The two closely-timed shots will kill anyone with less than 15% + Health or not using the Close Quarters Pants/Brazilian Warrior Pants, provided close enough, and even if not fatal will reduce his Health to a bare minimum so that the opponent will fall with the next shot. Use this weapon to your advantage by quickly destroying them before they get you. Despite requiring close range and allowing enemies to catch sight of you and open fire, it is regarded as the most valuable premium weapon due to its outstanding efficiency and improvements from its counterpart, the Shotgun. The price tag may seem a bit costly but is considered one of the best weapons you can ever own in the game. The Blunderbuss greatest rival is the Double Barrel Shotgun, but the Double Barrel Shotgun can easily dominate it in close-quarters combat unless the Blunderbuss user dodges its fire or hits him before the Double Barrel Shotgun user can react. Since it is classified as a shotgun, you can wear the S.F. Head to increase its damage up by 50% and even all together 40% extra health provided by Poison Hunter Pants and 'Manmax Bandana'. Bio Hazard Main Article: Bio Hazard (Elite Enemy). ''Bio Hazard possesses this deadly weapon, but is actually quite easy to kill, as hiding under his arm will protect you from his weapon extremely powerful shots. Bio Hazard stands no chance against long-range shots. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very high Damage. * Really good at close-range combat. * Fast gun, both for fire rate and Agility. * Very fast reload. * Inexpensive gold weapon (only ), and fairly easy for new players to get! * As a shotgun, it can be buffed by some equipment. Disadvantages * Poor Range. * Only two bullets in one clip. * Outclassed by the Golden Blunderbuss. * Its damage can be fully neutralized using the Leprechaun's Hat or Medic Jacket and the Close Quarters Pants or Brazilian Warrior Pants. Like old times, yar! You can attain the achievement, "Like old times, yar!" by getting 50 kills with the '''Blunderbuss'. Once completed, you are awarded 10 Game Center Points. Video Trivia * An actual Blunderbuss can only be shot once before reloading since it requires gunpowder to be inserted and the flintlock primed before firing. **It's commonly used by pirates throughout the 16th-17th centuries. **Also, the real-life Blunderbuss' power is incredibly high that it can pierce through plate armor. * This was one of the most popular weapons in Multiplayer until DLE introduced the Close Quarters Pants which reduces the Damage taken from the Blunderbuss. See also * Bio Hazard * Dual Blunderbuss * Golden Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons